


Те, кто был здесь раньше

by carey_b, kvks



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carey_b/pseuds/carey_b, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: В жизни Гуаньшаня было много разных уебков, которым он доверился по собственной глупости. Если бы его попросили составить топ уебков, то Хэ Тянь, определенно, занял бы почетное первое место.
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Те, кто был здесь раньше

_Мо Гуаньшань налетает на Хэ Тяня и хватает его за край футболки на бегу, заставляя остановиться. Он прижимает свою гитару к груди и сгибается пополам, пытаясь отдышаться._

_\- А ну стойте! - кричит он Чжэнси и Цзянь И. - Пока вы оба, - он смотрит то на Хэ Тяня, то на Цзянь И с нескрываемым раздражением, - не объясните, что за хуйня здесь происходит, я не сдвинусь с этого хренова места, усекли?_

_\- Я тоже, - Чжэнси кивает и обращается к Цзянь И. - Тебе не кажется, что сейчас самое подходящее время все объяснить? Или это до сих пор слишком опасно? Что произошло, когда ты исчез? Что им обоим от вас нужно?_

_Цзянь И растерянно смотрит в сторону Хэ Тяня, ища в нем поддержку._

_\- Мы все объясним, - лицо того мрачнеет, когда он слышит вдалеке крики этих мудаков, - как только окажемся в относительной безопасности. Сейчас нам нужно бежать отсюда._

***

\- Приехали, - говорит Хэ Чэн - будто они сами не видят, - останавливает машину у обочины и молчаливо ждет, даже не оглядываясь на пассажиров на заднем. - Цю Гэ, проследи.

\- Есть.

\- Я позвоню, - Цзянь И ерзает на кожаном сидении и теребит в руке ремешок от спортивной сумки. 

Странно вернуться сюда по прошествии года. Странно снова смотреть на это место, которое когда-то было домом - безопасным, как крепость.  
Смешно. До чего же все это смешно. Он так стремился оказаться все это время здесь. Точнее сказать, они оба стремились. Каждый из-за собственных целей, но что теперь-то? Есть ли сейчас за что зацепиться здесь, помимо друг друга? Прошел целый, мать его, год. Цзянь И потряхивает, но он старается держать лицо и безупречную на нем улыбку. Для кого он это делает - не ясно. 

\- Позже? 

\- Да, - Хэ Тянь кивает ему и отворачивается к окну, подпирая подбородок ладонью, - или я. 

Первым из машины выходит Цю Гэ. Открывает дверь со стороны Цзянь И, загораживает солнечный свет, нависая мрачной тучей над ним, и терпеливо ждет, пока тот наконец наберется сил и выйдет из машины. Цзянь И нужно секунд тридцать, чтобы понять - это неизбежно. Утешает себя тем, что все закончилось - в этот раз ему обещают точно: можно зажить нормальной жизнью. Он так хотел домой, и вот он здесь. Ура? Торжественный клич в его голове звучит отнюдь не жизнерадостно.  
Когда дверца за Цзянь И захлопывается, Хэ Чэн, не проронив и слова, заводит двигатель машины и везет Хэ Тяня по знакомому маршруту, отпечатавшемуся на подкорке: пройдет и пять лет, и десять - он его ни за что не забудет. 

\- Не провожай, - скалится Хэ Тянь, глядя прямо в зеркало заднего вида, когда Хэ Чэн останавливается у дома и отстегивает ремень безопасности. - Дойду сам - не маленький.

Ответа он, конечно, не получает, да и не очень-то он ему нужен. В лицо дует прохладный ветер, и Хэ Тянь позволяет себе на несколько минут прикрыть глаза - он дома. Огибает машину и достает из багажника свою сумку с вещами. 

Вот и все. Никакого больше Хэ Чэна, никакого Цю Гэ и никакого отца. Нахер все это дерьмо, и Токио нахер.

Двери лифта открываются с характерным режущим уши звуком, и Хэ Тянь несколько мгновений колеблется, прежде чем выйти из него. Он не был в этой квартире - слишком огромной для него одного, пустой, холодной, - целый год.

Хэ Тянь не привык быть один - эта мысль прошибает изнутри, прибивает к полу. Он понятия не имеет, как ему теперь жить здесь. Одному. Сам себе под нос усмехается: к хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Вспоминает, скольких сил и нервов своих и чужих пришлось убить, чтобы больше не быть одному, чтобы заслужить это доверие. Его доверие - то, что не купишь ни за какие деньги, - Хэ Тянь проебался. И что теперь-то, блять, со всем этим делать?

Он проворачивает ключ в дверной скважине - три оборота, как и всегда, - дверь со скрипом поддается. Его встречает темнота и, какая неожиданность, холод. Он включает свет в прихожей, скидывает обувь, наступая на пятки носками кроссовок, и проходит в комнату. Здесь ничего не изменилось, разве что осел толстый слой пыли на поверхностях.

И Рыжего здесь больше нет. 

Хэ Тянь бросает сумку на пол и обессиленно валится на диван, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, - дышит загнанно. Десять с половиной месяцев ни привета, ни “иди нахуй, не пиши мне больше”, - ничего. На языке вертится только один вопрос: “Почему ты так со мной поступаешь?” - сам знает, что не ему этот вопрос задавать. Он достает из кармана брюк телефон и ищет нужный номер, понадеявшись услышать по ту сторону что-нибудь новенькое. Только женский голос - блевать от него уже хочется - ему скандирует такое знакомое:

“Этот абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети”.

А ему слышится: “Иди ты нахуй, Хэ Тянь”. 

Сука, думает, почему? А потом, как по щелчку, мозг отключается, пока он судорожно клацает по экрану мобильного, вызывая такси.

***

\- Привет, мам, - Цзянь И улыбается, а щеки сводит, - черт тебя дери, успокойся, ты дома. Позади Цю Гэ стоит стеной - на него оборачиваться совсем не хочется, поэтому он разглядывает какую-то, по всей видимости, новую дорогущую вазу, стоящую на комоде. Какая безвкусица.

\- Цзянь И, - она виновато улыбается в ответ. Он сразу это замечает. Она всегда так на него смотрит, будто это что-то изменит, - ты вернулся.

\- Вернулся, - бездумно повторяет за ней и делает шаг вперед. Она неловко обнимает за плечи, а Цзянь И держит руки по швам, только сильнее сжимает в кулаке ремешок от сумки.

\- Прости, дорогой, - мать почти сразу же отстраняется и хлопает его по спине, - мне нужно бежать. 

Ну конечно. Цзянь И улыбается еще шире. По-другому и быть не могло. На что он надеялся? На семейный ужин в кругу близких? Едва ли.  
\- Да, понимаю, - отвечает он, опуская сумку на пол, - работа.

\- Я постараюсь вернуться не очень поздно, - добавляет она - пластырем пытается заклеить то, что заклеить, в общем-то, не выйдет, - и смотрит на Цю Гэ так, словно он может ей чем-то помочь. Только вот Цю Гэ не может - оно и к лучшему. Тот просто ходит за ним хвостом по папиной указке, чтобы Цзянь И не увели из-под их носа, а, еще чего хуже, не прострелили его белобрысую башку - как один из самых простых и безболезненных вариантов. 

\- Увидимся вечером, - Цзянь И улыбается на ее слова, ведь что ему еще остается, - Тот мальчик, Чжэнси, искал тебя. Позвони ему, - Цзянь И вздрагивает. Чжэнси. Точно.

\- Позаботьтесь о нем, - небрежно бросает она уже на пороге Цю Гэ, а потом уходит, стуча каблуками по полу. Дверь за ней как-то громко захлопывается - Цзянь И потряхивает. 

Смех, да и только. 

Он идет до своей спальни, топчется на пороге и внутрь не проходит. Взгляд некстати цепляется за фотку в рамке на письменном столе - и когда все стало настолько сложно? Он поспешно отводит глаза в сторону и оборачивается на Цю Гэ, что все еще стоит в прихожей, так и не двинувшись с места. Тот чувствует, что Цзянь И хочет ему сказать, и лишь качает головой. 

\- Ты же будешь неподалеку, - его глаза загораются, и он выставляет ладони перед собой в знак капитуляции, - я не буду творить никаких глупостей. Просто хочу проведать старого друга, и все. Вы же сами говорили, что мне больше ничего не угрожает. Не можете же запереть меня в четырех стенах снова.

\- Вообще-то можем, - Цю Гэ облокачивается на дверной косяк и скрещивает руки на груди. Если когда-то в далеком прошлом Цзянь И считал его пугающим, то сейчас он кажется ему забавным. 

\- Гэгэ.

\- Цзянь И.

\- Ну не будь таким занудой, гэгэ.

***

Хэ Тянь стучит в дверь и почти сразу же слышит тихое шарканье по паркету по ту сторону. Точно не шаги Гуаньшаня - мамины. Уголок губ сам по себе изгибается: с этой женщиной у него связаны самые приятные воспоминания, чего нельзя сказать о ее сыне, из-за которого он и вынужден стоять на пороге этого дома снова. Иногда ему казалось - всего на мгновение мог себе представить, - что она могла бы стать той, кого он бы смог назвать этим словом - мать. У Хэ Тяня искаженные понятия о семье: об отце, матери, брате - какими они должны быть и какими они не стали. Наблюдая за Гуаньшанем и его мамой, он узнал, что бывает по-другому. И это чужое “по-другому” день ото дня не давало ему покоя, потому что кому-кому, а Хэ Тяню с домочадцами не повезло. Не сказать, что у Гуаньшаня жизнь сахар, но по-крайней о нем кто-то заботился. Завидовал ли он ему? Возможно, самую малость. Но его матери он завидовал куда больше - до зуда в кончиках пальцах. Она могла дотронуться до него в любой момент, и ничего ей за это не будет, потому что она - единственный человек в мире Гуаньшаня, который заслужил это доверие безоговорочно, по дефолту - сейчас Хэ Тянь думает, что Гуаньшань-то прав был, как в воду глядел. Иногда ему хотелось быть частью этого дома, но он даже в шутку себе подобное позволить не мог - какая же это шутка, когда правды здесь больше. Его мать мертва, а это просто доброй души женщина, которая относится так абсолютно ко всем, кто переступает порог этого дома. Она - мать Гуаньшаня и всегда ею будет.

Дверь медленно открывается. На пороге она - совсем не изменилась за этот год, разве что выглядит устало, но, увидев Хэ Тяня, в ее глазах появляется улыбка, обрамляя их уголки мелкими морщинками. 

\- Хэ Тянь, дорогой, - она делает шаг вперед и берет его руки в свои - такие теплые ладони, - ты вернулся. 

\- Здравствуйте, тетя, - уголок губ нервно дергается. - Вернулся. 

\- Ты Гуаньшаня ищешь? - с этими словами улыбка на ее лице тускнеет. Она опускает глаза, будто знает то, о чем Хэ Тянь знать бы не хотел, но сам догадывается без всяких там слов. Стоит тут перед ней как последний идиот. 

Хэ Тянь крупно облажался. У Рыжего большие проблемы с доверием, с какой стороны ни посмотри, Хэ Тянь же взял и вытер об него ноги, уехав в другую страну, не сдержав данное обещание. Один-единственный, сука, раз, когда тот ему поверил и спрятал свои клыки и когти - он взял и проебался. Так это выглядит в чужих глазах - в глазах Гуаньшаня, его мамы, - не так ли?

\- Ага, - он кивает и неосознанно сжимает ее руки чуть сильнее, чем требуется. Смотрит на нее, взгляда не отводит, будто надеется, что она там увидит что-то вроде бесконечного раскаяния. Какой же ты, Хэ Тянь, жалкий. Смотреть и плакать. 

\- Он здесь уже полгода не живет, - качает она головой. - Адрес его я не могу сказать. Думаю, ты и сам это понимаешь, - она грустно улыбается. Хэ Тяню редко бывает за что-то стыдно, не в его это правилах, но сейчас он почти уверен, что ощущает нечто похожее. - Он работает там же, где и раньше. Сегодня, вроде как, его смена.  
Он правда не понимает, почему мать Мо Гуаньшаня все это говорит, несмотря на то, что наверняка знает больше, чем ему - Хэ Тяню - хотелось бы. Сжимает его ладони в своих, и в глазах он не видит ни капли осуждения или злости - в башке совсем пусто. 

\- Спасибо, - севший голос выдает с потрохами. Он выпускает ее руки из своих и чуть заметно улыбается, прежде чем она коротко ему кивает и закрывает дверь.

***

\- Ты! Пошел прочь! - Цзыцянь хочет захлопнуть дверь перед носом этого наглеца, но Цзянь И вовремя реагирует и выставляет ногу в дверной проем, не позволяя ее закрыть.

Где-то позади своим затылком он чувствует тяжелый вздох Цю Гэ - вроде тех, что говорят: “А я предупреждал”, на которые он обычно отвечает весомым для него аргументом: “Да это ж вы не дали мне ничего ему объяснить, это ж ваша блядская вина”. Но было бы кому до этого дело, кроме самого Цзянь И.  
\- Позови Чжань Сиси, - голос срывается, и он вцепляется в дверь до побелевших костяшек пальцев, - что ему справиться с девчонкой, думает. Пусть выросла, и взгляд у нее стал еще более воинственный, хотя казалось бы. Но это все еще девчонка. 

\- Он здесь больше не живет! - злостно выплевывает она и не сдается, пытаясь закрыть дверь. Нога заходится болью, но Цзянь И стискивает зубы и мужественно терпит - не убирает. Будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Возможно, это умозаключение не такое уж и преувеличение значимости Чжэнси в его жизни.  
\- А где он живет? - прекрасно знает, что мелкая черта с два скажет, но вопрос все равно задает. 

\- Ты не можешь так врываться сюда спустя год, - раздраженно шипит на него Цзыцянь, раскрасневшись от злости, - вот-вот взорвется. Сил держать дверь едва хватает. - Ты хоть знаешь, что он ме…

\- Что за шум, а драки нет? - о, как же ты ошибаешься, Чжэнси.

Цзянь И узнает этот голос. На лице появляется глуповатая улыбка: было бы чему радоваться, но он отчаянно цепляется за этот звук, будто у него есть какой-то другой выбор.

\- Чжань Сиси! - в прихожей появляется Чжэнси: так и замирает в проходе - пялится на Цзянь И, будто привидение увидел, - так оно и есть, вообще-то, по его собственному мнению. Этого идиота как ветром сдуло из его жизни, словно его тут никогда и не было, словно они не дружили с детства, словно Чжэнси такого скотского отношения заслужил… в общем, еще год назад. Без объяснений, без прощаний, без каких-либо слов вообще.

Чжэнси тогда едва с ума не сошел. И сошел бы, если бы не поступление в универ и работа. Отличный способ, чтобы не думать о всяких там пропавших идиотах. Всем теперь советует. А сейчас Цзянь И стоит на пороге дома его родителей и лыбится, как ни в чем не бывало. Какой же ты мудила, думает Чжэнси. И никто с данным утверждением в этом помещении даже спорить бы не стал. 

Так много хочется сказать, а еще съездить по этому наглому лицу с кулака. Вздохнуть, быть может, с облегчением, что с ним все в порядке, тоже хочется. Вместо всего этого он наконец отмирает, делает шаг вперед и довольно громко - громче, чем планировал, - говорит:

\- Проваливай.

\- Чжань... - Цзянь И осекается и корчит рожу вселенского раскаяния - аж тошнит от этой невероятно убогой актерской игры, - Чжэнси, выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Я все объясню, - складывает ладони перед собой в молитвенном жесте, голову склоняет - провинившийся щенок, который нассал хозяину в тапки, вот-вот заскулит. А еще наврет, что так делать больше не будет, но все равно сделает. 

И Цзянь И ведь действительно собирается врать, потому что что ему еще остается? Хэ Чэн запретил говорить кому-либо правду, а в затылок буквально дышит Цю Гэ. Он ловит себя на мысли, что понятия не имеет, что сказать, но продолжает что-то бесстрашно лопотать о том, что он все объяснит, только-пусти-меня-Чжэнси-пожалуйста. Неважно, что там будет потом, главное, чтобы перед его носом не захлопнулась эта чертова дверь.

***

За год можно было поумнеть, вырасти, отвыкнуть, можно было взвесить все “за” и все “против”. Послать все нахер и просто забыть. Может быть, даже принять предложение отца и остаться в Токио. Не ради него. Ради себя. Это же изначально отношения, обреченные на взаимное уничтожение - выживших нет. Что бы ни произошло, если не сегодня, так завтра, они бы посыпались, как хуево построенный карточный домик - одно неверное движение, и все.

Хэ Тянь под умного только косит, поэтому и стоит тут, у магазина, уже черт знает сколько времени, скуривает, кажется, третью по счету сигарету и пялит в начищенные до блеска витрины - Рыжего за прилавком не видно. Может, его мать ошиблась, и сегодня не его смена?

Хэ Тянь под умного только косит, поэтому если надо, то заночует прямо тут, на скамейке, пока не увидит его разъяренную рожу, пока на получит по ебалу - вполне заслуженно. Думает, что после этого ему полегчает. Думает, что после этого сможет начать с начала, будто доверие Гуаньшаня так легко заполучить обратно, будто если он будет достаточно долго до него доебываться и скулить над ухом, то тот просто махнет рукой, заебется. Скажет, хуй с тобой, долбоеб, иди сюда, только не сдыхай там.

Хэ Тянь знает, что ничего подобного он не скажет. Хэ Тянь знает, что все проебал и, вероятно, сдохнет. Тушит бычок о стену рядом с дверью, кидает в урну и промахивается - досадно. Дергает дверь на себя - колокольчик звенит над его головой, когда он переступает порог, - ты только посмотри, кто пришел. В магазине так привычно пахнет сдобой и чем-то сладким - запах Гуаньшаня. Хэ Тянь непроизвольно глубоко носом втягивает воздух, оглядывается по сторонам и чуть ли не давится им - мать Гуаньшаня оказалась права. 

Гуаньшань сидит в самом центре магазина под неярким светом от ламп. Выкладывает нарезанные фрукты на витрину и хмурит брови. Хэ Тянь наблюдает за ним с безопасного расстояния, спрятав руки глубоко в карманы. Он вернулся домой несколько часов назад и большую часть из них искал Рыжего. 

Хэ Тянь улыбается краем губ и делает шаг вперед.

А потом Гуаньшань встает с корточек и потягивается, держа в руке пустой поднос. Тянется к верхним полкам стеллажа и складывает на поднос какие-то фрукты. И поворачивается к нему, а Хэ Тянь все гадает, что из всего этого полетит в него. Бешеных глазищ из-под козырька кепки не видать, зато крепко сомкнутые челюсти и ходящие ходуном желваки явно дают понять, что ему здесь не рады. С другой стороны, редко когда бывает иначе. Первым летит манго - Хэ Тянь ненавидит манго. Он делает крайне ленивый широкий шаг назад, и фрукт приземляется у его ног. 

\- Давно не виделись, малыш Мо, - Хэ Тянь - что ему еще остается, - лыбится как идиот, будто есть чему. Ничего не может с собой поделать, когда Гуаньшань злится - так и хочется вывести его из себя до предела - животный инстинкт, с которым приходится мириться. 

\- Ты что тут, блять, делаешь? - Хэ Тянь замечает, как он отводит взгляд, как трясется поднос его в руках, - вздыхает почти с облегчением. Раз злится, значит, не похуй. Если не похуй, значит, еще не все потеряно. 

\- Гуаньшань! - начальница магазина появляется из дверей подсобки, переводит взгляд то на Хэ Тяня, то на Гуаньшаня и сводит брови к переносице. - Какого черта ты делаешь?

\- Ох, тетя, - Хэ Тянь включает всю свою обаятельность, улыбается так сладко - его от этих приторных своих же улыбочек уже тошнит, но это всегда работает. Выставляет руки перед собой и кланяется, - это только моя вина. Гуаньшань здесь ни при чем. 

Гуаньшань смотрит на весь этот театр и думает: “Конечно, блять, чья это еще вина может быть?”

Гуаньшань смотрит на весь этот театр и чувствует, как его трясет: то ли от злости, то ли хуй знает. Пытается проглотить всю эту ненависть, кипящую в нем, лишь бы не здесь, лишь бы, блять, не уволили. Только не из-за этого мудозвона. 

\- Ладно, - она все еще с подозрением смотрит на Гуаньшаня, но предпочитает не вмешиваться больше, - убери здесь. И кому-то придется заплатить за это манго.  
Ну, заебись.

Гуаньшань не верит, что начальница повелась на его слова, но благодарить его за это точно не станет. Еще меньше верит в то, что перед ним стоит этот уебок. Сколько там прошло? Гуаньшань не считает. Честно. Триста шестьдесят три дня? Он не ведет гребаный отсчет в своей голове. Не-а.

В жизни Гуаньшаня было много разных уебков, которым он доверился по собственной глупости. Если бы его попросили составить топ уебков, то Хэ Тянь, определенно, занял бы почетное первое место. 

Хэ Тянь делает шаг вперед, Гуаньшань - два назад и упирается спиной в стеллаж. Глаза бешенные из-под козырька кепки глядят на него пугливо. 

\- Съебывай, где был. Не подходи. 

\- Не съебу, - говорит и снова лыбится. Это чувство. Он в восторге. 

В голове вспыхивает совершенно иррациональное желание: подойти и обнять. До дрожи в теле, до зуда в кончиках пальцев. Коснуться пересохшими губами виска, сжать худые плечи в своих руках. Едва сдерживается, потому что нельзя, сейчас слишком опасно - спугнет и потом не поймает. Это откат к старту - держи себя в руках. Облажался - исправляй. Землю ешь, на коленях ползай, что хочешь делай, но исправляй. Ничего из этого Хэ Тянь, конечно, делать не собирается, есть способы куда гуманнее - так он думает. 

\- Я приехал из-за границы, а ты так холоден. Расскажи лучше, как у тебя дела.

***

Цзянь И топчется с ноги на ногу на пороге комнаты, пока Чжэнси раздраженно не ведет головой, давая ему разрешение войти. Он послушно проходит внутрь и оглядывается: спальня выглядит точно такой же, как и раньше, только вот вещей здесь почти не осталось, полки полупустые - Цзыцянь не соврала, когда сказала, что он больше здесь не живет.

Ему несказанно повезло, что Чжэнси именно в этот момент оказался в родительском доме. Что бы он делал, если бы его здесь не было? Ходил бы сюда каждый день, пока не встретил бы его? Выглядит как сталкерство, но на ум идей больше не приходит. 

\- Так и будешь молчать? - голос Чжэнси вырывает его из совершенно бесполезных размышлений.

Цзянь И понимает, что сейчас ему придется врать. Что говорить, он так и не придумал, поэтому просто поджимает губы и буравит взглядом серый пушистый ковер, лежащий перед кроватью. Раньше они часто сидели на нем, облокотившись спинами о кровать, и долго болтали обо всем и ни о чем. Теперь же Чжэнси на него смотрит как на врага народа и задает вопросы, на которые Цзянь И ответов дать не может. 

Вполне справедливо, что Чжэнси хочет знать. Цзянь И почти уверен, что тот себе места здесь не находил, когда он вот так просто исчез, ничего не сказав. У него забрали телефон и выкинули в окно машины где-то по дороге в аэропорт в целях безопасности: он даже смску не смог отправить. Да и что бы он написал?  
\- Я… - Цзянь И садится на пушистый ковер и обнимает коленки, укладывая на них голову. В башке пусто. Мыслей никаких. Он прикрывает глаза. Что ему сказать? Что он должен сказать? Очевидно, что правду. Чжэнси заслужил ее знать. Он его - сам запинается о собственные мысли - лучший друг с самого детства. - Должен был уехать. И прости, что ничего не сказал. Я потерял телефон, не мог позвонить или написать.

Глаз он не открывает. Стыдно. Знает, что Чжэнси ему не поверит. И тот, конечно, ему не верит.

\- Ты за идиота меня держишь, да? - голос дрожит от раздражения и злости. Чжэнси сжимает кулаки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не подойти, схватить его за плечи и вытрясти всю правду. - Это все, что ты мне скажешь, когда свалил на год непонятно куда и даже не удосужился предупредить? Я думал, мы друзья. Я думал, мы… - Чжэнси осекается, чтобы перевести дыхание. Голос становится тише. - Я места себе не находил. Твоя мать сказала, что ты просто уехал, и не стала мне ничего объяснять, сославшись на то, что ей нужно торопиться. Я приходил еще несколько раз, но мне никто не открыл. А теперь ты просто приходишь и говоришь мне, что потерял телефон? Ты знаешь мой чертов номер наизусть. Кого ты пытаешься наебать?

Цзянь И не знает, кого. Самого себя и Чжэнси вдобавок. Ни черта не выходит, к слову. Он молчит. Вспоминает Хэ Чэна, который как всегда очень доходчиво объяснил, что может случиться, если он ослушается. Цзянь И не хочет вмешивать сюда кого-то еще. Из-за него и так уже достаточно людей пострадали, в том числе и Хэ Тянь.  
\- Прости, я не могу сказать, - Цзянь И поднимается с пола, - это опасно. Я действительно не хочу тебе врать, но и сказать не могу. По крайней мере пока, - он разворачивается к двери и собирается покинуть комнату. 

\- Что с тобой случилось? - спрашивает Чжэнси в спину. - Какого черта происходит? 

\- Скоро… все встанет на места, и я обязательно расскажу, если ты захочешь выслушать.

***

\- Ты долго тут ошиваться будешь? - не выдерживает Гуаньшань.

Хэ Тянь трется здесь последние два часа пятнадцать минут. Он считает время только потому, что скоро заканчивается рабочий день. Только потому, что он хочет, чтобы тот свалил. Провалился нахрен под землю до того момента, как нужно будет идти домой. К слову, до этого момента всего пять минут. 

Гуаньшань тупо стоит на месте, даже не двигается в сторону подсобки. Уж лучше заночевать здесь, чем идти с этим домой - не отъебется же.

\- Рабочий день закончился, - Хэ Тянь облокачивается о прилавок, вгрызается своими белоснежными зубами в зеленое яблоко и улыбается, - пойдем, я провожу тебя домой.  
\- Еще чего, придурок, - Гуаньшань зыркает на него так, будто еще немного - хотя бы еще одно слово - и Тянь пожалеет. Оба знают, что за этим взглядом не последует абсолютно ничего, кроме разве что трехэтажного мата в его адрес в качестве защиты. Стягивает кепку с головы и идет в подсобку, снимая рабочий фартук на ходу. - Уебывай давай.

Когда Гуаньшань выходит из подсобки, то Хэ Тяня в магазине уже нет. В какой-то момент он думает, что тот и правда ушел. И это вызывает странные чувства, от которых он сразу же спешит отмахнутся. 

Пошел нахрен, придурок. Он не может просто так заявляться сюда спустя хуй знает сколько времени и делать вид, что ни черта не произошло.  
Гуаньшань выходит на улицу и глубоко вдыхает сигаретный дым, нехотя поворачивает голову. Ну конечно, что-то он размечтался. Окидывает Хэ Тяня своим самым презрительным взглядом и, ничего не сказав, разворачивается и двигает в сторону дома. 

Тот, немного помедлив, догоняет его - Гуаньшань слышит позади себя шаги - но не равняется с ним. 

\- Видел твою маму, она все такая же.

Гуаньшань молчит и закусывает нижнюю губу. Этот мудила ездил к его матери. Она, наверное, была в восторге. Все это время искала ему отговорки. Гуаньшань уже давно перестал их искать, потому что нельзя отрицать очевидного. Хэ Тянь его наебал. 

\- Переехал поближе к работе?

Ганьшань достает из кармана пачку сигарет и закуривает, пытаясь игнорировать это назойливое жужжание над ухом. 

\- В Токио было так скучно, я все время учился. Наконец, вернулся, - Хэ Тянь вздыхает, и Гуаньшань улавливает улыбку в его голосе. Он и забыл, как это его бесит. - Я скучал по тебе. 

Гуаньшань затягивается и выдыхает дым, прикрыв глаза. Ему нет до всего этого никакого дела. Господи, блять, прости съеби, думает. Думает, что в отношении Хэ Тяня его откатило до такой степени, что он едва может слышать его голос. Он заворачивает в переулок и ускоряет шаг, подходя к подъезду. 

\- Малыш Мо, ты все еще готовишь?

Гуаньшань не выдерживает. Его нервы никогда не отличались особой стойкостью, а на Хэ Тяня у него и так пожизненная аллергия.

\- Ты думаешь, что я тебя ждал или типа того? - он разворачивается и выдыхает дым прямо ему в лицо. - Да ты нахуй мне не нужен, усек? Ты и твое “скучал”, понял?  
Говорит это, а сам чувствует, как его трясет, и горло стягивает скопившимся за эти пару часов раздражением. А еще гневом и… обидой. Гуаньшань не хочет признавать, что он обижен. Не хочет, потому сам виноват. Нечего было вестись на такого, как Хэ Тянь. Знал же и как в воду глядел. 

\- Я хочу кофе, - Хэ Тяню будто насрать, он вообще не слышит, что тот ему говорит. - Угостишь меня, и я уйду. Обещаю.

Гуаньшаню бы стоило его просто послать и сказать свое веское “пошел нахуй отсюда”. Но он лишь отворачивается, дергает на себя подъездную дверь и заходит внутрь. Хэ Тянь, видимо, воспринимает его молчание как знак согласия и идет следом. 

Когда дверь в квартиру открывается, то прямо с порога на Гуаньшаня прыгает, дружелюбно виляя хвостом, собака. Хэ Тянь не может скрыть улыбки, глядя на золотистого ретривера. Он сразу узнает эту подросшую девочку.

\- Я думал, что ты ее отдал. 

Гуаньшань молчит.

\- Как ее зовут?

\- Не твое дело. 

Он садится на корточки перед ней, цепляет поводок за ошейник, а потом встает и разворачивается к Хэ Тяню.

\- Иди и погуляй с ней, - протягивает поводок, - если хочешь кофе. 

\- Конечно, - нарочно касается пальцев Гуаньшаня, и тот резко одергивает руку. Смотрит на него загнанно и зло. - Я скоро вернусь.

Гуаньшань думает, что не хочет больше слышать нечто подобное от него. Гуаньшань думает, что слишком много обещаний, но на этот раз он действительно вернется, потому что собака-то его. 

Когда за Хэ Тянем захлопывается дверь, Гуаньшань падает лицом в матрас и лежит так несколько минут.

В голове миллион вопросов: какого хуя ты вернулся, Хэ Тянь? Что тебе опять от меня нужно, уебок? Может, хватит уже?

Ответов ему знать, на самом деле, не хочется. Хочется лишь, чтобы он съебал. В Токио, к себе в свою навороченную квартиру или нахуй. Ему не важно - пусть только больше не отсвечивает. 

Он берет со стола стаканчик и идет в прихожую на стук по ту сторону двери. Открывает Хэ Тяню дверь. Тот выглядит счастливым, и это раздражает. Забирает из его рук поводок и протягивает одноразовый стаканчик с кофе. 

\- А теперь уебывай, - выплевывает он зло и закрывает перед его носом дверь.


End file.
